Chiromancie
by Green Absynthe
Summary: Severus ne pensait pas survivre à la blessure infligée par Naguini. Mais alors qu'il vient juste de quitter Sainte Mangouste, voilà que son procès le guette. Errant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il fait une bien étrange rencontre faite de prédictions et de révélations. L'étrange voyant cherchera à apprendre de Severus des choses enfouies depuis bien longtemps...


**Auteur :** Green Absynthe  
**Titre :** Chiromancie  
**Résumé : **Severus ne pensait pas survivre à la blessure infligée par Naguini. Mais alors qu'il vient juste de quitter Sainte Mangouste, voilà que son procès le guette. Errant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il fait une bien étrange rencontre faite de prédictions et de révélations. L'étrange voyant cherchera à apprendre de Severus des choses enfouies depuis bien longtemps. Mais est-ce raisonnable de déterrer le passé et de chercher à apprendre de Severus ce que ce dernier refuse de montrer ?

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le OC et la fiction sont de moi.

**Rating :** T

**Chiromancie**

Le vent soufflait fort dans les ruelles de l'Allée des Embrumes et Severus s'engouffra rapidement dans l'une d'elles. Il venait tout juste de sortir de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste où il avait passé près d'un an à être soigné de la morsure de Naguini. Étrangement, malgré tout ce temps passé loin de chez lui, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer et de retrouver la maison de son enfance, celle qui lui rappelait son passé. C'est pour cela qu'il se promenait là où il se sentait le plus à l'aise emmitouflé dans sa cape à large capuche. Le visage dissimulé, il savait que nul ne pouvait le reconnaître ni le juger par un simple regard. En effet, malgré la révélation de la vérité à propos de sa loyauté envers Dumbledore, il devait encore être jugé pour les actes qu'il avait commis sous sa couverture de Mangemort. Il s'agissait en particulier du fait qu'il avait laissé des meurtres se produire sans tenter de sauver la victime et de sa pratique de Magie Noire. Severus savait qu'il risquait au moins dix ans d'enfermement à Azkaban s'il était reconnu coupable. Dans ces moments-là, Severus regrettait d'avoir survécu car à quoi bon vivre s'il devait le faire enfermé ? Qu'avait-il à accomplir maintenant que Voldemort était tombé ? Severus pensait qu'il n'en avait pas assez fait pour effacer toutes ses erreurs et que désormais, il ne pourrait plus se racheter. Le temps passé en prison serait une large perte de temps.

« Monsieur, avez-vous besoin de mes services ? » Fit une voix qui brisa le silence de la nuit.

Severus se tourna lentement vers la source du bruit et détailla la fine silhouette cachée par une cape sombre bien trop grande pour elle. La voix masculine était en contradiction avait l'allure filiforme de la personne qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée d'un petit bâtiment. Severus ne pouvait voir le visage de celui qui l'interpellait mais avait déjà une vague idée du genre de service qu'on lui proposait. L'Allée des Embrumes abritait, en plus des boutiques de magie noire, le haut lieu de prostitution du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'était pas rare de croiser un ou une prostituée en pleine rue car il fallait partir du principe selon lequel les « gens biens » ne fréquentaient pas ce quartier.

« Je n'ai pas ce genre de penchant, » se contenta de répondre Severus en reprenant sa route. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit le rire cristallin et presque effrayant de l'homme près de son oreille. Comment diable avait-il pu se déplacer si rapidement ?

« Je ne vous propose pas mon corps, après tout, vous seriez d'accord pour dire vous êtes bien trop souillé par le Mal. En revanche, mon troisième œil est à votre service pour un gallion, » susurra l'homme de sa voix claire et mystérieuse.

Severus se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui était bien plus petit que lui. Il était à peine plus grand qu'une femme et c'était sans doute cela, associé à ses vêtements bien trop grands, qui lui donnait l'air si frêle. La lumière ne révéla que le bas de son visage mais Severus put tout de même constater que l'homme était plutôt jeune.

« Je n'aime pas non plus ce genre de choses, réitéra Severus d'une voix froide.

- Vous avez peur de mon troisième œil. Vous avez peur des Arts Divinatoires, » constata le jeune homme dans un léger rire qu'il couvrit en posant une main élégante – à moitié couverte- sur sa bouche.

Severus claqua sa langue pour montrer son agacement et renifla avec dédain. Il n'aimait pas la divination, c'était certain, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne croyait pas en cet art. Il était facile de prétendre connaître les choses et inventer. Les âmes faibles se reconnaissaient facilement dans les prédictions.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas… Je n'ai jamais fait de prophéties… » Continua-t-il avant de tourner le dos à Severus. Ce dernier se figea un instant et par réflexe resserra sa capuche autour de son visage. Le jeune homme l'avait-il reconnu ? Que savait-il à son propos ? Peu de gens connaissait son lien avec la prophétie qui avait conduit à la mort de James et Lily Potter. Une légère paranoïa s'insinua dans les veines de l'ancien Mangemort qui se mit à frémir malgré lui. Il ne s'agissait pas de peur mais d'un sentiment tout autre. Comme si on venait de déterrer la dépouille d'un souvenir douloureux qu'il souhaitait oublier : la nuit où il avait espionné Dumbledore et entendu une partie de la prophétie.

Le jeune homme retourna lentement vers le bâtiment et sa démarche avait quelque chose de presque surnaturelle. Mais le côté rationnel de Severus savait que le tissu de la cape traînant sur le sol était responsable de l'allure fantomatique de l'étrange personnage qui avait maintenant éveillé sa curiosité. Une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de le suivre et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il avait même instinctivement fouillé dans sa poche à la recherche du gallion demandé. Mais il connaissait aussi toute l'habileté des diseurs de bonne aventure qui par de subtiles paroles parvenaient à susciter l'intérêt. Cependant, ce jeune homme avait quelque chose de différent et ce pour la simple raison qu'il avait parlé de prophétie. Comment aurait-il pu dire cela au hasard ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'une prophétie pourrait l'inquiéter ?

Severus soupira en voyant la silhouette s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il s'agissait clairement d'une invitation à le suivre et Severus se laissa rapidement tenter. Il pénétra alors dans la sombre bâtisse et fut face à un escalier en haut duquel le jeune homme l'attendait patiemment de dos. Quand Severus eut posé le pied sur la première marche, la silhouette poursuivit son avancé jusqu'à l'étage suivant. Severus finit par le rejoindre et fut guidé vers une porte déjà ouverte. Le jeune homme le laissa entrer en premier dans la vaste pièce qui surprit légèrement Severus. La pièce n'était ni colorée ni étouffante par les odeurs d'encens comme l'était la salle de classe de Trelawney. Bien au contraire, elle était très sobre avec une lampe à huile au centre pour unique éclairage. Il n'y avait pas de mobilier, seulement des coussins posés à même le sol sur lequel étaient éparpillés divers instruments de divination : boule de cristal, cartes, théières… Severus avait du mal à croire que l'homme habitait ici au quotidien, cela donnait plutôt l'impression de n'être qu'un espace de travail.

« Installez-vous à votre aise, invita le jeune homme en refermant doucement la porte.

- Je suis occlumens, prévint derechef Severus en s'asseyant sur l'un des coussins. Vous ne m'aurez pas facilement. Et je me réserve le droit de ne pas vous payer si jamais vous essayez de me duper.

- Oui, vos barrières psychiques sont très fortes en effet. C'est comme si elles s'étaient implantées naturellement. Vous avez dû beaucoup pratiquer cet art pour arriver à un tel résultat, commenta l'homme en s'agenouillant sur l'un des coussins sans ôter sa capuche.

- C'est votre troisième œil qui dit cela ? Railla Severus en prenant place à son tour, juste en face du voyant.

- Non, un simple raisonnement logique permet cette conclusion. Vous vous moquez de mes dons mais au fond, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous les craignez. Vous êtes quelqu'un de rationnel mais avez vu des choses qui ont bouleversé votre perception de la divination. Je ne peux lire cela directement dans votre esprit mais dans vos gestes et dans l'aura que vous dégagez. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, cessons de nous cacher. Laissez-moi vous observer, pria l'homme en posant une main sur sa propre cape, comme s'il se préparait à la retirer.

- Vous utilisez les expressions du visage de votre interlocuteur pour savoir si vous allez dans la bonne direction lorsque vous faites des prédictions n'est-ce pas ? C'est typique des charlatans…

- Non. J'aime juste savoir à qui je parle mais si vous ne voulez pas vous montrer je respecterai votre choix. Mais dans ce cas, j'en ferai de même, répondit-il en suspendant le geste qui aurait dû découvrir son visage. Êtes-vous droitier ou gaucher ?

- Droitier.

- Bien, donnez-moi votre main droite je vous prie. »

Severus s'exécuta et tendit sa main vers le jeune homme qui s'en saisit. Ses doigts chauds parcoururent la paume du sorcier en insistant sur les différentes courbures des lignes. Il saisit ensuite la lampe pour les éclairer.

« La chiromancie et l'art que je préfère. On peut tout savoir d'un homme rien qu'en regardant ses mains. Et je n'ai nullement besoin de voir votre visage, dit le jeune homme en posant la lampe. Vous avez une main assez massive. Vous avez l'habitude de les utiliser, sans doute pour le travail. Mais en ce moment, vos doigts ne sont pas très souples ce qui démontre probablement une longue période d'inactivité. Vous avez la paume longue signifiant que vous cachez vos émotions de façon presque automatique… »

Severus resta silencieux. Il voulait écouter jusqu'au bout l'analyse du jeune homme sans l'aider dans son interprétation en montrant un quelconque signe. Le chiromancien examina le pouce de Severus et poursuivit :

« Regardez, votre pouce est fort, vous êtes sûrement autoritaire voire tyrannique car vous aimez imposer votre volonté. Le pouvoir est quelque chose d'important pour vous donc je pense que votre activité professionnelle doit être liée à cela. La phalangine du pouce est rétractée. C'est intéressant. Vous avez des relations conflictuelles avec le monde. Il se pourrait même que vous aillez des difficultés d'ordre sexuelles, que vous aillez du mal à trouver vos partenaires car vos désirs ne sont pas communs. D'ailleurs, la ceinture de Venus est inexistante dans votre main. Il s'agit normalement d'une petite courbe sous l'annulaire et l'auriculaire. Son absence signifie que les contacts physiques vous gênent et que vous pouvez vous passer de relations sexuelles.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause et lâcha la main de Severus avec douceur. D'un coup de baguette fluide et maîtrisé, il fit apparaitre deux tasses de thé fumantes sur le parquet de la pièce.

- Je vous en prie… » dit-il ensuite en désignant l'une des tasses et en portant l'autre à ses lèvres. Severus prit la tasse mais ne but pas. Il n'avait pas totalement confiance, peut-être était-ce empoisonné ?

Il ne pouvait dire si les affirmations du jeune homme étaient fausses ou non car il avait l'impression qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. L'atmosphère était presque surnaturelle et lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une autre réalité.

« La ligne de tête indique l'intelligence et les qualités morales, reprit le voyant après s'être de nouveau saisi de la main droite de Severus. La vôtre est large, vous avez probablement beaucoup de connaissances dans de larges domaines. L'origine de la ligne de tête se confond avec la ligne de vie : vous avez ou avez eu un complexe d'infériorité. Concernant la ligne de vie, celle-ci est coupée à un moment. Vous avez ou allez frôler la mort…

- Vous n'êtes pas très précis concernant les évènements, remarqua Severus dont le visage baissé cachait un sourire amusé.

- Oui, c'est parce que les lignes des mains restent identiques toute la vie. Il est donc difficile de savoir ce qui s'est déjà produit ou non. Pour en être certain, il faudrait que je combine la chiromancie avec d'autres techniques de divination. Il but alors une autre gorgée de thé et s'exclama : Oh ! Vous n'avez ni ligne de chance ni ligne de destin. Cela veut dire que seuls votre travail et votre persévérance vous permettrons de réussir votre vie. Vous n'avez aucune chance !

- Ça, je l'ai remarqué, marmonna Severus.

- Je n'ai pas cette ligne non plus, déclara le jeune homme en approchant sa main gauche de la lumière pour la montrer à Severus. Cela ne présage pas un échec, rassurez-vous. Quant à votre ligne de cœur, voulez-vous vraiment savoir ?

- Au point où j'en suis…

- Et bien… le jeune homme hésita un instant. Elle est brisée. C'est mauvais signe car cela signifie qu'une tragédie a bouleversé ou bouleversera votre vie affective. Cela se traduit par la perte de l'être aimé dont vous ne vous remettrez jamais… »

Severus retira brusquement sa main, piqué au vif. Cette situation lui parut tout à coup pathétique. Le voyant était certainement en train de se moquer de lui et connaissait son identité depuis le début. Ceci était probablement une mise en scène ridicule destinée à le déstabiliser, peut-être même à le discréditer en vue de son procès qui sait !

« Ça suffit, menaça-t-il en se reculant vivement.

- Ça s'est déjà produit, n'est-ce pas ? avança le jeune homme prudemment. Et vous êtes inconsolable…

- Voilà votre gallion, répondit Severus jetant la pièce devant le jeune homme. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attendez ! s'écria le jeune homme en se levant à son tour. Ne fuyez pas car je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit Severus, la main déjà posée sur la poignée.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ensuite ? Vous morfondre le reste de votre existence en pensant à cette femme rousse ?

- Comment…

- Imaginez un mur, coupa le voyant. La façade est bien bâtie et dissuasive car très solide. Mais vous vous approchez un peu plus et, tout à coup, vous constatez qu'il y a une minuscule fissure. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Vos barrières mentales sont fortes mais mon esprit est suffisamment fin pour se glisser entre les failles que sont vos émotions.

- C'est pour cela que vous avez touché ma main ? Pour avoir un contact physique permettant d'accéder à mon esprit ? Demanda Severus, les lèvres tremblantes de colère.

- Vous avez deviné. Mais mon interprétation n'a été fondée que sur l'apparence de vos mains. Pour le reste, je vous assure que je n'ai vu que ce que vous avez bien voulu me montrer, assura le jeune homme qui était à présent derrière Severus. Il n'y a rien qui n'affaiblit plus un esprit que la colère et la peine.

- Foutaises. Je n'ai rien montré du tout.

Severus se retourna, son visage toujours caché ne dissimulait pourtant pas la colère perceptible dans ses mouvements.

- C'est ce que vous croyez. Mais votre inconscient, lui, en a décidé autrement. Je ne suis pas legilimens, je ne peux pas forcer l'esprit des gens mais seulement voir ce qu'on me montre. Si vous ne me croyez pas vous pouvez vérifier, moi je n'ai aucune barrière psychique.

- Vous voulez dire que vous m'autorisez à fouiller dans votre mémoire, à explorer les moindres recoins de votre esprit à ma guise ? De voir ce qu'il y a de pire en vous ? Demanda Severus. Une curiosité malsaine venait d'être éveillée.

- Si cela peut vous aider. Je n'ai absolument rien à cacher », dit le voyant avant d'abaisser sa capuche. Il dévoila alors son visage fin encadré par de longs cheveux ébène. Sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus presque translucides lui donnaient un air fantomatique, comme s'il était à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort.

Severus éprouva un fort intérêt. Il brûlait d'envie d'explorer l'esprit de cet étrange jeune homme à l'apparence irréelle. Pourtant, il était effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Peut-être serait-il conduit à la folie ? Peut-être était-ce un démon ? Son visage était si calme malgré l'idée qu'un inconnu pourrait avoir accès à la moindre de ses pensées !

« Je vous en prie… invita le jeune homme en esquissant un drôle de sourire dévoilant une dentition irrégulière. Ou bien avez-vous peur ? »

Severus sortit sa baguette et s'approcha lentement du jeune homme. Ce dernier, lorsque Severus fut à ses côtés, avança ses mains vers son visage dans le but de baisser sa capuche. Mais le sorcier bloqua son geste car il n'avait nullement envie d'être vu.

« Vous me devez bien cela. Si vous devez connaître toutes mes pensées, laissez-moi au moins voir votre visage.

Severus abaissa lui-même sa cape et dévoila son visage disharmonieux.

- Severus Rogue… souffla le jeune homme en ne cachant pas qu'il était impressionné. Je vous ai vu dans la Gazette.

- Comme beaucoup de gens en ce moment…

Le jeune homme réitéra son sourire étrange et retourna s'asseoir confortablement sur son coussin.

- Et vous ? fit ensuite Severus.

- Moi ? demanda le voyant en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

- Votre nom.

- Je n'en ai pas un, mais plusieurs. Cela dépend comment vous souhaitez m'appeler… Répondit mystérieusement le jeune homme.

- Dans ce cas, comment puis-je vous appeler ?

- Vous le verrez quand vous serez dans ma tête. Et vous choisirez le nom qui vous plait…

- Très bien. Dit Severus en rejoignant le voyant sur les coussins. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette vers lui non sans ressentir une certaine culpabilité à l'idée d'utiliser le sort de legilimancie. Mais sa curiosité était bien plus forte.

- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? questionna alors le voyant sans cacher sa soudaine inquiétude, comme s'il ne comprenait que maintenant l'importance de l'acte à venir.

- Non, ça ne fait pas mal. Je chercherai seulement les preuves de votre bonne foi, et comment vous appeler. Rien de plus. Si vous êtes sincère, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

Le jeune homme ferma ensuite ses yeux et respira calmement. Severus fut soudainement mal à l'aise de savoir cet inconnu totalement à sa merci. Mais il prononça tout de même la formule à voix basse et chercha les informations qu'il désirait. L'esprit du voyant était assez brumeux, preuve qu'il ne vivait pas exactement comme le commun des mortels. Severus ne comprenait pas certains des souvenirs qu'il entrapercevait pour la simple raison qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas assez en divination pour lire les signes. Mais une chose était certaine, personne ne lui avait demandé de le piéger et le voyant ne s'était pas documenté sur lui, cela rassurait Severus. Le sorcier fut tenté d'aller plus loin dans son esprit car l'esprit du jeune homme était complexe et intéressant. Cependant, il préféra renoncer par égard pour ce voyant qui était vraisemblablement sincère. Quand le sort fut stoppé, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et fut légèrement haletant. La legilimancie était probablement plus éprouvante pour celui qui voyait son esprit contraint à se révéler.

« Haeresis...

- C'est donc ce que vous avez choisi, fit remarquer le voyant en souriant faiblement.

- Oui. Même si Le Serpent vous va aussi. Personne ne vous entend lorsque vous vous déplacez. Mais « l'hérétique » vous convient mieux puisque c'est le nom que vous aviez vous-même choisi quand vous avez quitté l'orphelinat, dit Severus comme pour prouver ses capacités en legilimancie.

- Vous avez réussi à voir tout cela en seulement quelques secondes ? » demanda Haeresis. En réalité, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait une telle démonstration et c'était sans doute par curiosité qu'il avait souhaité que le sorcier l'utilise sur lui.

« Pas en détail, mais oui, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses », répondit Severus.

La legilimancie était donc d'une toute autre nature que les dons que possédait Haeresis depuis l'enfance. Il n'avait nullement besoin de baguette pour atteindre l'esprit des gens mais en même temps, son pouvoir avait beaucoup plus de limites. Ce qu'il avait dit à Severus était vrai : il voyait que ce qu'on lui montrait, la legilimancie ou l'occlumancie n'entraient pas en jeu. Il n'y avait pas de sort, seulement un contact physique qui le liait à l'esprit d'un autre. C'était ce qui s'était passé lorsque Haeresis avait lu l'esprit de Severus. Il avait cherché le contact par la lecture des lignes de sa main et examiné le mur de sa mémoire, l'avait effleuré et enfin entrevu ce qu'il y avait derrière. Chez chaque personne, ce mur était distinct. Une matière et une texture différentes sous les doigts… Le mur de Severus était en béton : très solide mais pas impossible à briser. Par ailleurs, ce mur était irrégulier, comme s'il avait été édifié à des époques différentes, au fil de la vie de l'homme qui avait accumulé la souffrance.

De tous ses clients, Severus était le plus intriguant car d'ordinaire, il était plus facile pour lui d'accéder aux pensés sans pour autant vagabonder comme pourrait le faire un legilimens. Mais pour Severus, il avait juste vu un visage féminin, très beau, très pur au moment même où il avait mentionné la ligne de cœur, juste avant que Severus ne retire sa main. C'était comme si cette femme était l'unique faiblesse de ce puissant sorcier, le seul souvenir qui était difficile à cacher derrière cet épais mur.

« Lily… » Souffla Haeresis comme si le prénom émergeait de son propre souvenir. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas puisque le jeune homme ne connaissait aucune femme portant ce nom-là.

« Pardon ? fit Severus, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Lily, répéta le voyant en hochant la tête.

- Oui », fit le sorcier. Il ne pensa pas un instant à le cacher. Le fait d'avoir pu lire l'esprit du jeune homme l'avait quelque peu rassuré. Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et que de toute façon, c'était un sorcier faible sans aucun lien extérieur à l'Allée des Embrumes. Par ailleurs, une autre chose était étrange pour Severus : en fouinant dans son esprit, il avait remarqué qu'il ne montrait jamais son visage à ses clients. La raison lui avait cependant échappée. Était-ce pour garder une nuance de mystère ?

« C'est parce que je n'aime pas me sentir regardé pendant que je fais mes prédictions, dit simplement Haeresis. Mais pourtant, dès que je vous ai vu, je savais qu'il faudrait que je vous le montre… »

Severus mit du temps à comprendre que la main du jeune homme était posée sur la sienne. Il avait probablement lu dans son esprit cette question qui lui avait un instant brûlé les lèvres.

« Et puis, la divination est déjà effrayante pour le commun des sorciers, alors autant ne pas en rajouter avec ce visage », ajouta-t-il en désignant sa figure d'un geste lent.

Severus se permit une nouvelle fois de détailler ce visage puisque le geste semblait être une invitation. Le regard était assez étrange, ses paupières tombantes faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus soulignés aussi par un teint cadavérique.

« J'ai vu pire, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Haeresia se mit à rire, un éclat clair et spontané qui contrastait avec son visage terne.

- J'imagine », souffla-t-il alors en couvrant sa bouche de sa main libre. Typique d'une personne voulant cacher sa dentition, songea Severus. Lui aussi aurait fait de même si seulement il riait. Le sorcier remarqua sur son poignet, à la naissance de son bras, la naissance d'un tatouage dont la forme n'était pas discernable.

Haeresia releva la manche de son vêtement pour dévoiler un serpent sombre qui faisait le tour de son avant-bras. Severus comprit qu'une nouvelle fois, son interrogation avait été clairement visible dans son esprit. Au lieu d'en avoir peur comme ce devrait être le cas, il accepta ce fait car il savait que les choses à cacher étaient bien en sécurité. Il garda les yeux sur le tatouage qui paraissait presque vivant. Il pouvait distinguer les écailles et les nuances de couleurs grisâtres. C'était nettement plus joli que sa Marque des Ténèbres aujourd'hui presque invisible.

_- Je veux la voir._

Haeresis n'avait pourtant pas bougé les lèvres mais Severus était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu cette voix, quelque part dans sa tête. Plutôt que de s'offusquer de cette intrusion, il était plutôt étonné par cette forme de magie. La preuve qu'elle ne se limitait pas à des capacités de baguettes.

A son tour, Severus découvrit son bras. Les lignes du tatouage paraissaient peu appuyées si bien que Haeresis dût se rapprocher considérablement pour en distinguer les formes. Severus pouvait sentir une odeur de résine, probablement de l'encens, émanant de ses cheveux. De ses doigts, le voyant traça les contours de la marque et fut parcouru d'un long frisson que Severus perçut lui aussi. Il resta figé un long moment.

_- C'était douloureux…_

« Comme tout tatouage, fit remarquer Severus.

- Non. Il y a une différence entre la douleur qu'on s'inflige soi-même et cette qui naît de l'autre. Il vous a fait cette marque pour vous posséder, comme on marque un animal pour affirmer son autorité. Je sens la douleur physique et l'humiliation dans ce tatouage de magie noire.

Severus considéra un instant la Marque des Ténèbres. Haeresis avait raison : c'était terriblement rabaissant de l'avoir eu au bras quand on en connaissait la signification.

- Pourtant, vous n'avez jamais songé à la faire disparaître maintenant que tout est fini.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

- Non. C'est pour ne jamais oublier ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je porte cette marque comme d'autres gardent des cicatrices.

- Mais vos cicatrices à vous ne sont toujours pas refermées.

Instinctivement, Severus porta une main à sa gorge où une large entaille à peine cicatrisée était dissimulée par son col.

- Je ne parle pas de celle-ci. Mais celles que porte votre cœur, fit Haeresis en posant sa main sur la poitrine de Severus. Juste ici. Votre cœur souffre tellement ! A chaque pulsation, je sens battre la douleur. Vous devez accepter d'être en vie. »

Severus resta silencieux. La proximité du voyant lui permettait de voir ses yeux de plus près et il remarqua que ses yeux clignaient à longues intervalles. Il semblait entrer dans une sorte de transe.

« Quand je ferme mes yeux, même peu longtemps, j'ai la vision de votre cœur prisonnier, ligoté par de fines cordes. Elles s'enfoncent profondément jusqu'à le faire saigner. Je peux sentir cette douleur en vous touchant et elle est maintenant mienne.

- Non, elle n'est pas votre », dit Severus en tentant de se dégager du contact physique. Mais Haeresis lui saisit la main avec force malgré son physique frêle. Severus ne parvint pas à le faire lâcher. Les yeux du voyant se plantèrent dans ceux de Severus et semblaient lire en lui. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas le cas mais par précaution, Severus se concentra sur sa protection mentale.

« Il faut vous en débarrasser. Votre cœur doit se libérer une bonne fois pour toute.»

_Libérez votre cœur, libérez vos sentiments. Votre colère, votre peine, votre rage, votre amour, votre désir, votre passion, votre tristesse, votre indignation, votre incompréhension…. Votre colère, votre peine, votre rage, votre amour, votre désir, votre passion, votre tristesse, votre indignation, votre incompréhension…. Votre colère, votre peine, votre rage, votre amour, votre désir, votre passion, votre tristesse, votre indignation, votre incompréhension…. Votre colère, votre peine, votre rage, votre amour, votre désir, votre passion, votre tristesse, votre indignation, votre incompréhension…._

« Taisez-vous, fit Severus d'abord faiblement. TAIS-TOI ! hurla-t-il ensuite en attrapant le voyant à la gorge. Mais cela n'arrêtait pas la litanie dans son esprit, attisée par le contact violent.

_Votre colère, votre peine, votre rage, votre amour, votre désir, votre passion, votre tristesse, votre indignation, votre incompréhension…. Votre colère, votre peine, votre rage, votre amour, votre désir, votre passion, votre tristesse, votre indignation, votre incompréhension…._

Severus pressa ses doigts sur le cou de Haeresis l'empêchant presque de respirer. Mais le voyant restait étonnamment calme, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« C'est bien, libérez-vous, encouragea-t-il faiblement. Ma vie est insignifiante alors prenez-la, je vous en fais cadeau si cela peut soulager votre cœur.

- Je ne veux pas de ta vie, juste que tu te taises, répondit Severus plaintivement, comme s'il souffrait.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui parle, c'est votre cœur. Je suis seulement le messager, dit le voyant en suffocant. Il plaça sa main sur celle de Severus qui enserrait sa gorge mais au lieu de tenter de se dégager, il l'incita à resserrer sa prise. Vous…vous aimez avoir la vie de quelqu'un entre les mains, je le sens… ajouta-t-il avec difficulté. Ce sont les pulsions que vous avez trop souvent réprimé. Plus vous les musèlerez, plus elles seront violentes. C'est pour cela que vous devez vous libérer rapidement. Pour ne pas vous autodétruire. »

Severus relâcha brusquement Haeresis, qui retomba mollement sur les coussins en reprenant son souffle par grandes inspirations, et s'éloigna le plus possible. Il regarda sa main avec incompréhension, il s'était à peine rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, ni de la force qu'il pouvait avoir. Pourtant, c'était si plaisant de sentir les palpitations du pouls contre sa paume ! La sensation de pouvoir, le pouvoir de lui ôter la vie d'un simple geste. Tandis que le voyant se massait la gorge, lui mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler de nouveau juste pour ressentir de nouveau sa soumission totale.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, finit par dire Haeresis d'un air grave, sa voix légèrement enrouée. Des choses confuses sans aucune logique. Je sais désormais pourquoi vous avez tant besoin de dominer les autres. Vous avez été humilié dans votre vie, et pas seulement par vous-savez-qui. Vous dominez pour ne pas être rabaissé. J'aime votre complexité, Severus Rogue. Je n'avais jamais vu un esprit comme le vôtre. »

Le voyant rampa avec difficulté vers Severus qui s'était reculé jusqu'au mur. Un air méfiant anima son visage lorsque Haeresis fut trop près et fut vraiment menaçant lorsque la main du voyant quémandait un contact. Non, il ne lui laisserait plus aucun accès à son esprit. Cet homme étrange l'affaiblissait et faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en lui. Il avait fait ressurgir une violence qu'il croyait maîtriser, il avait presque failli le tuer par simple plaisir.

« Je vous en prie, il y a tellement de choses que vous pouvez m'apprendre ! » fit Haeresis en ignorant le regard noir du sorcier. Sa main tendue se stoppa à quelques centimètres du visage de Severus, attendant son autorisation pour le toucher.

« Que voulez-vous apprendre ? » Cracha Severus en saisissant violemment la main du voyant. Il tordit ensuite son poignet jusqu'à arracher un cri de surprise et de douleur au jeune homme forcé de se courber pour atténuer la torsion.

Haeresis hoqueta lorsqu'il fut submergé par des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas siens. Severus lui, se délectait de l'expression d'horreur que prenait le visage du voyant tandis qu'il lui offrait la réminiscence du jour où il était devenu Mangemort, et du meurtre nécessaire à l'accomplissement.

« Vous avez appris ce que ça fait d'assassiner son propre père. Alors, satisfait ? Railla Severus en relâchant la main du jeune homme. Je ne peux vous apprendre que ce genre de choses.

Tout tremblant et choqué, Haeresis eut tout juste la force de murmurer :

- C'est faux. Il n'y a pas que du mauvais en vous. Vous ne voulez partager avec moi que votre haine mais je sais que son contraire existe en vous. Il y avait tellement de douceur dans votre esprit lorsque vous avez songé au visage de cette femme rousse !

- A quoi cela vous avance-t-il ?

- J'ai lu dans les cartes que ce soir je découvrirai ce que je n'avais jamais connu. Que quelqu'un me montrerait ce qu'il manque en moi. J'attendais donc votre venue.

- Moi ? demanda Severus, septique. Le choc faisait-il perdre la lucidité du jeune homme ?

- Pas vous en tant que personne, je ne connaissais pas votre identité avant que vous me la donniez. Mais je savais que j'allais rencontrer un homme et que je devais à ce moment-là l'aider, pour qu'il m'aide en retour. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez comprendre, mais jusqu'à cette nuit, il me manquait quelque chose de primordial que j'ai enfin vu en vous.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- L'amour. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on observe avec la divination ou la magie. Mais l'amour profond que vous ressentez, je l'ai perçu avant même que vous n'arriviez ici. Moi, je suis incapable d'aimer alors il fallait absolument que je rencontre quelqu'un qui en est capable plus que quiconque afin de connaître à mon tour ce sentiment, à travers vous. Mais cet amour, même si c'est le plus beau des sentiments, vous torture et vous empêche de vivre. C'est pour cela que vous devez vous décharger peu à peu de toutes vos frustrations, de tous les interdits que vous vous êtes fixés. Parce que même si vous aimez plus que n'importe qui, vous vous interdisez de le manifester. Par exemple, vous refusez le désir et le plaisir parce que vous aimez cette femme si fort que vous pensez que c'est mal. Pourtant, amour et plaisir sont deux choses distinctes et aucun des deux ne doit être négligé car sinon cela fait de vous un être incomplet. Je pense que c'est pour cela que vous êtes ici ce soir. Vous êtes incomplet car il vous manque la liberté d'agir par instinct, je suis incomplet car il me manque l'amour. A nous deux, nous sommes entiers.

- Vous êtes complètement fou, lâcha Severus. Vous êtes trop longtemps resté dans votre monde hermétique de la divination. Certes, ce que vous avez vu est juste, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous devez intervenir.

- Bien sûr que si… Quand je vous ai aperçu, j'ai senti quelque chose de différent de ma prévision. Je dois faire quelque chose pour vous, affirma le voyant avec conviction.

- Je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre aide, trancha Severus.

- Vous avez besoin de vous libérer, répéta Haeresis.

- Vous pensez pouvoir me faire changer ? Que grâce à vous que parviendrait à m'abandonner et à oublier à quel point je suis mauvais ? Demanda Severus avec ironie.

- Le changement doit venir de vous-même, mais votre peur de perdre le contrôle est bien trop tenace. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que je suis probablement bien plus mauvais que vous. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que j'en ai l'air.

- Je le sais. J'ai vu bien plus de choses que vous le pensez dans votre esprit, déclara Severus en se levant. Mais ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui, ce sont les conséquences de mes erreurs et je ne mérite pas de votre aide.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir juger qui mérite mon aide ou non, répondit sèchement le voyant. Rien n'est gratuit. Je pensais qu'en vous aidant à vous libérer de vos craintes, j'aurais peut-être la possibilité de voir en vous ce que signifie « aimer ». Je donnerai ma vie pour savoir au moins une fois ce qu'est cette chose dont on m'a un jour privé.

- Ce n'est pas avec moi que vous trouverez l'amour, croyez-moi.

- Mais pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à ne pas comprendre ! pour la première fois, la colère était visible sur le visage pâle du voyant. Je le sais pertinemment. Et ce n'est pas ce que je recherche de votre part ! Je possède juste un semblant de pouvoirs télépathiques et souhaite simplement ressentir à mon tour cet amour à travers vous. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que vous vous libériez de vos contraintes. Vous me prenez pour un fou, et je le suis certainement, cependant, vous l'êtes-vous aussi. Aucun homme normal prendrait autant plaisir à se torturer, ni à torturer les autres.

Severus se mit à rire comme il l'avait rarement fait dans sa vie. C'était à la fois un rire amusé et sarcastique, quelque chose d'incontrôlable.

- Allez-y, riez et moquez-vous tant que vous le pouvez. Car vous vous refusez le salut. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de partager avec moi vos sentiments pour détruire vos barrières, mais d'accepter que celles-ci soient à ce point néfastes pour vous. Croyez-moi, un jour, vous vous réveillerez en prenant conscience que vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vivre, que vous n'avez plus aucun rôle dans le monde magique. Vous deviendrez un être aussi insignifiant que moi, et Dieu seul sait à quel point vous avez besoin de reconnaissance. Mais voyez-vous, personne ne vous rendra hommage à votre juste valeur malgré tout ce que vous avez fait pour aider le jeune Potter à détruire Voldemort. Vous n'êtes qu'un minable pion dans un immense échiquier, qu'un instrument qu'on utilise pour les basses besognes. Et vous n'avez absolument personne, pas de famille, pas de vrais amis, pas d'amour vivant… Votre vie est aussi inutile que la mienne, mais contrairement à vous, j'en ai pleinement conscience.

Severus écouta silencieusement la tirade du jeune homme sans émettre la moindre protestation. Il avait arrêté de rire à l'instant qu'il avait pris la parole en affichant un air grave aux allures prophétiques.

- Vous ne m'apprenez rien. Je ne suis pas naïf au point de prétendre que ma vie a une quelconque valeur. Mais jusqu'à présent, vous êtes le seul à avoir la franchise de dire ce que les autres n'osent même pas penser à mon sujet même si c'est la stricte vérité. C'est parce que ma vie est aussi inutile que la vôtre qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvée, déclara Severus d'une voix sans émotion.

- Alors vous voulez mourir ?

- Je ne veux pas vivre.

- Vous ne pensiez pas survivre à la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça m'aurait surtout arrangé. »

Sans attendre son accord, Haeresis glissa sa main dans celle de Severus qui ne chercha pas à le repousser et se laissa guider par les émotions qu'il ressentait. Severus était tellement résigné à mourir que son réveil avait été brutal et douloureux. Le voyant, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, se mit à pleurer, tellement qu'il en suffoqua et perdit son souffle. Ces émotions si pesantes qui ne lui appartenaient pas étaient trop dures à additionner avec les siennes. Mais brusquement, il ne sentit plus rien. Severus avait repris le contrôle pour lui. C'était insupportable pour le sorcier de voir quelqu'un pleurer ainsi pour lui. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. Dumbledore, au-delà de son esprit calculateur, s'était toujours montré compatissant mais gardait à l'esprit la culpabilité de Severus. Or maintenant, Severus sentait bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la peine dans les pleurs du voyant. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était la seule personne dans sa misérable vie qui avait essayé de le comprendre et de l'aider vraiment d'un point de vue émotionnel. Dumbledore, lui, n'avait fait qu'utiliser ses remords pour le manipuler. La seule chose qu'attendait Haeresis, était qu'il lui montre ce qu'était que de ressentir de l'amour. Était-ce si compliqué à offrir ? Quelque part, par égoïsme, Severus ne voulait pas partager ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait garder l'amour qu'il portait à Lily pour lui seul. Mais en regardant le voyant recroquevillé au sol essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il ne pouvait ignorer son empathie si peu commune. Severus s'agenouilla lentement et glissa sa main sur les cheveux du voyant avec hésitation. Le jeune homme redressa son visage tant noyé par les larmes que Severus le trouva pathétique. Il ressemblait à un enfant blessé et contrarié. Le sorcier le saisit par le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser mais Severus tenta en même temps de se souvenir des sentiments tant refoulés. Il pensa à Lily alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il avait honte de penser à elle dans un moment pareil mais il ne pouvait faire autrement s'il voulait transmettre un tant soit peu de ses émotions.

Sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'en prenne conscience, le baiser s'approfondit en quelque chose de plus intense. Haeresis fut fasciné par les émotions puissantes du sorcier, toujours dans la contradiction. Comment un homme si rude pouvait-il aimer si profondément cette femme ? Était-ce cela l'amour ? Cette chose en totale objection avec l'essence même de son âme ? Le cœur qui palpite plus fort, cette douce chaleur au creux du ventre. De ses mains légèrement tremblantes, le voyant repoussa doucement Severus.

« Merci, souffla-t-il simplement. Ce que vous ressentez pour cette femme est très précieux mais vous le gardez si profondément en vous ! Vous devriez le lui dire, même si elle n'est plus là pour l'entendre.

- A quoi bon ? Ma souffrance, c'est la sentence que je dois payer. Nul tribunal ne me condamnera assez pour les actes que j'ai commis. Pourtant, demain ils me jugeront en ne me regardant qu'en surface. Mais si c'était pour m'enfermer, pourquoi avoir pris la peine de me soigner ?

- J'ignore qui sont ce _ils_ dont vous parlez. Mais peut-être veulent-ils vous laisser une chance ?

- Pas de chance pour les gens comme moi. Ils, ces gens du ministère, tous, veulent juste m'observer comme une bête de foire. Le Mangemort repenti qui n'a été qu'un simple instrument entre les mains des puissants, trop lâche pour prendre définitivement un parti. Voilà comment on me voit, jusqu'au bout, personne ne me croit totalement. Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même d'avoir su un jour clairement de quel côté je me situais tellement j'ai dû jouer des rôles distincts. Et demain, ils seront tous là à m'observer. Certains avec compassion ou indifférence, d'autres avec haine… Mais personne pour se demander qui je suis réellement et ce qu'il m'a coûté de jouer ce double rôle durant près de quinze ans…

- Vous ne devriez pas accorder tant d'importance au regard des autres. S'ils sont incapables de voir qui vous êtes vraiment, alors ils ne valent pas la peine que vous vous attardiez sur eux. Cependant, alors que vous condamnez leurs jugements hâtifs, vous êtes vous-même bourré de préjugés. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, bon ou mauvais. Il y a des êtres comme nous oscillant difficilement entre les deux…

D'un geste de baguette, Haeresis fit apparaître un bol qu'il plaça devant lui sur le sol.

- J'ai besoin d'une mèche de cheveux, déclara-t-il ensuite.

- Hors de question, protesta Severus.

Le voyant arracha furtivement un cheveu au sorcier qui n'eut le temps de réagir.

- Je me contenterai de cela. Ne craignez rien, même le plus puissant sorcier ne peut pas faire grand-chose avec un seul cheveu. Alors je ne vois pas quel mal je pourrais vous faire !

Il plaça le cheveu dans le bol et sortit de sa poche quelques feuilles qu'il ajouta.

- Du laurier pour l'avenir, et mon sang comme offrande, murmura-t-il avant d'entailler à l'aide d'un sort le bout de son doigt pour faire couler quelques gouttes. Toujours de sa poche, il sortit un petit bâton d'encens qu'il alluma, avec sa baguette. Il plaça le bâton dans le bol et attendit patiemment que des volutes de fumés se dégagent.

- Vous pouvez songer à des questions dont la réponse est oui, ou non. Si la fumée est légère et transparente, c'est positif. Si elle est opaque, c'est fâcheux.»

Quelques minutes passèrent. Severus se posa pour commencer des questions évidentes, telles que, par exemple si Severus était bien son prénom. C'était juste pour tester la technique de divination puisqu'il n'y croyait que très moyennement. Mais il eut tout de même la surprise de constater que jusque-là, la fumée avait varié au gré des réponses et en ne se trompant pas. Le voyant ne faisait que dire oui, ou non selon le type de fumée car Severus n'avait pas assez l'habitude pour distinguer clairement les variations.

Mais alors qu'il formula une certaine question, Haeresis déclara : « peut-être ».

« Je croyais que la fumée disait oui ou non, tiqua Severus.

- C'est normalement le cas pour la plupart des questions. Mais celle que vous posez à présent peut avoir des réponses multiples qui dépendent uniquement de vous. Ce que vous vous demandez ne dépend pas de votre destin, mais de votre propre volonté. Et la divination ne peut pas connaître ce que vous souhaitez, expliqua le voyant en un léger sourire.

- J'ai demandé si je serai condamné demain, avoua le sorcier. En quoi cela est-il ma volonté ?

- C'est à vous de le dire. Cela veut peut-être dire que tout dépendra de la façon dont vous agirez lors de votre procès. Votre vie est entre vos mains, tâchez de ne pas la gâcher… déclara Haeresis avant de souffler dans le bol pour dissiper la fumée.

Severus sentit alors que l'entretien était clos tandis que le jeune voyant le fixait avec intérêt, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le sorcier tendit alors le gallion promis au début de leur rencontre mais Haeresis secoua la tête.

- Gardez-le pour la prochaine fois, suggéra-t-il.

- Quelle prochaine fois ? demanda Severus.

- L'avenir nous le dira….»

* * *

_** A suivre, peut-être,**_  
_**Seul l'avenir nous le dira…**_


End file.
